Demigods and Wattersons
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Percy is just having a normal day until Mrs O'Leary comes to his school and takes him to Camp Half Blood where Gumball,Darwin and Anais Watterson arrive at camp
1. I lose my marbles

Hi I don't own Percy Jackson or Gumball. This a classic first person Percy Jackson story set after the Last Olympian and before the Lost Hero Enjoy! Pairings; Percy/Annabeth

_**1 I LOSE MY MARBLES **_

My Day couldn't get possibly get worse cause I'm a son of Poseidon the Greek god of the Sea .It started like this I was in a history exam and Mrs O'Leary came running into the classroom barking like mad. Mrs O'Leary is my pet hellhound (oh don't worry she's friendly) about the size of a Hummer with long fur (and cuddly too) and red eyes and looks like a Great Dane. Anyways back to the story my history teacher Mr Extreme (really that's his name) said to the class ''Why is there a German Shepherd in my class'' ''Who owns a German Shepherd'' Thank the gods for the Mist. The Mist is a mist hides monsters from their true forms it does affect half-bloods but I saw Mrs O'Leary as a hellhound not a German Shepherd. I stood up and said ''my dog sir I will take it home I have finished my exam'' I handed in my exam and followed Mrs O'Leary outside.

"what are you doing here girl'' I said to Mrs O'Leary but she didn't seem to listen to me but ran with me in pursuit in the direction of where Camp Half-Blood is_. Strange?_ I thought. Why would Mrs O'Leary bring me back to Camp Half-Blood my safest place in the world? Five minutes later and I am at the coolest place in the world Camp Half-Blood. As I entered through the archway everything is seem to okay The Apollo kids were shooting arrows, The Aphrodite kids were applying makeup and then I saw a blue cat and an orange fish coming towards the arch looking confused am I losing my marbles?


	2. I get a new cabin mate

_**2 I GET A NEW CABIN MATE **__note; I own a demigod named Fionn he is a Son of Zeus _

I didn't just see a blue cat and an orange fish but I also saw a pink rabbit _Weird? _I thought then Chiron the centaur, Annabeth , Grover and Tyson came running towards me ''Where have you been Seaweed Brain'' said Annabeth ''Grover has been trying to talk to you in your mind'' ''at a history exam'' I said ''that explains everything'' said Grover. Grover is a Satyr a half man and half goat. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom. Tyson is a Cyclops and my half-brother cause he is a son of Poseidon and Chiron is a centaur the son of Kronos the king of the titans he is the activities director. Before anyone could say anything Fionn came running towards me. Fionn is a Son of Zeus He came to Camp Half Blood about a week ago he got claimed at ten years old he is the counselor of Cabin 1 to the story the blue cat said ''um guys can we come in now'' Chiron let them in but the borders didn't push them back into the tree they _were_ defiantly demigods ''Hello'' said the cat and then a trident appeared on the cats head ''The bloodline is determined: Poseidon hey what's your name'' Chiron said ''Gumball Watterson'' said Gumball Chiron began to bow everyone did including me Chiron began to say ''_Poseidon_ _, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Gumball Watterson Son of the Sea God _I was shocked I had a cat has a half brother.


	3. Fionn gets offered a quest

_**3 FIONN GETS OFFERED A QUEST **_

There was one thing at troubles me why isn't Darwin the orange fish my half-brother. After bowing at Gumball and Chiron saying his speech Chiron told Fionn, Annabeth , Grover , Tyson and me something special that we don't normally do ''I what you guys to do is to teach Gumball ,Darwin and Anais about Greek mythology got it?'' said Chiron ''Yes sir'' everyone said and we went towards Gumball, Darwin and Anais ''Hey guys'' said Fionn ''I got to talk to you'' and lead them towards us ''first lesson of Greek myths is about Camp Half Blood'' said Grover as we sat around the campfire ''Camp what?'' said Gumball ''Half Blood'' I said angrily ''anyways back to class Camp Half Blood is the most safest place in the world but don't worry there's heaps of demigods in camp and we help train you guys against monsters like…''said Grover ''like a T-Rex Gumball hates T-Rexes right Anais?'' said Darwin ''yeah he does'' said Anais ''SHUT UP YOU TWO'' yelled Gumball his face full of rage that steam was coming out of his ears ''like Greek monsters and T-Rexes'' Grover continued ''each of these cabins represents an Olympian god like Zeus and Poseidon'' ''Poseidon's my dad'' said Gumball ''It is extremely rare to be born from the Big Three you have a strong aura that attracts monsters and we have a few children of the big three like Fionn son of Zeus, Percy and Tyson sons of Poseidon , Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades, Gumball and Thaila Daughter of Zeus'' said Grover ''do you mean that Percy and Tyson are my half-brothers'' said Gumball ''Yes'' I said ''Yay'' said Gumball. Then Chiron appeared "Fionn I want to talk to you'' he said Fionn went outside. After a few minutes Fionn returned "Hey guys I got offered a quest''.


End file.
